


Give Me Just a Little Truth & You Could Convince Me

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence (kinda?), F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre S2E06: Isolated Above Connected Below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Kala has experienced sex through Nomi and Lito and Wolfgang, and even Will and Riley in the past too, but it’s always been so distant, like their connection short circuited and crashed in that brief moment.As wonderful as this connection between them is, they all deserve their privacy, especially when it comes to intimate moments.But they quickly learned that wasn’t a choice they could always make, and right now, Kala can’t leave, no matter how hard she tries.





	Give Me Just a Little Truth & You Could Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kala's bravery to be intimate with Wolfgang came a bit out of nowhere in season two- and that's not to say I didn't love the spontaneity of it because I most definitely did- but I was eager to write more about what could have inspired her to finally act. I can only imagine after experiencing Riley and Will's emotions of being in the same cluster and finally being together physically, Kala must have been intrigued and even jealous in some ways. By this point in canon, the cluster has seemed to understand that their visits happen when they need to, not always when they want them to or when it makes initial sense, and so I wanted to dive into that idea a little more when writing this.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Underdressed" by Verite.

Kala wakes with a shiver and a deep heave. Eyes wide, she grips the bedsheets with a jolt, and it takes a few moments before she can settle, realizing that there’s no visible threat around her. She unclenches her jaw —  as much as she can, at least —  and even as she huffs a breath of irritation, Rajan doesn’t stir beside her. 

Kala can’t help but feel an already long rooted frustration grow in the corner of her mind at his oblivious snoring. She considers tapping his arm to see if he’d roll over and rise for her, alert and attentive like she wishes he was, but truth be told, she really doesn’t need nor want his surveillance. (Not now, not ever.)

She’s letting herself be honest, here in the dark, and that’s a step, at least to her own conscience — and therefore, seven other consciences. She’s been mulling her emotions over in her mind recently and facing the fact that she feels no desire for Rajan’s company, and she can’t decide if she’s an awful person for it or not. (She’s thinking yes.)

It’s the truth, though, and as a scientist, she can’t deny it. She doesn’t pine for his affection, she couldn’t care less for his efforts to woo her, and it’s almost worse because he’s already put a ring on her finger, she’s already his, at least legally. She thinks if he was anyone else— if he was Wolfgang— she would find it endearing, the lengths he goes to impress her. But Rajan’s attempts just sting and make her feel worse, make her uncomfortable and sad and guilty all at once. 

It’s like he knows she’s not invested this relationship the same way she is, and even if it’s true— even  _ though _ it’s true— she doesn’t want him to hurt. She cares about him. She loves him. (Maybe.)

There’s a small but ever expanding part of her that’s greedy and selfish doesn’t even care if Rajan finds out she’s bored with him, that she’s always been bored with him. It’d be a release of sorts, and then maybe she could go where she wants. 

To Wolfgang.

Always to Wolfgang.

That’s always where she wants to go.

She stands, heading to the balcony of their bedroom to take a breath and clear her head. She had woken with a start, something that’s been happening often lately, and it’s concerning, although certainly not at the top of her priority list. There’s so many emotions to feel nowadays—anxiety over Sun’s fights in prison, worry when Will takes another dose of heroin, sadness when Riley’s remorse falls wet from her eyes onto his t-shirt. Kala has spent too many nights forgetting what it’s like to be in her own body; she’ll visit and muse and ponder and think up plans to rescue them all until she jarringly realizes she’s back in her own bed, in her own life, where her issues with Rajan pale in comparison to an eternal sentence in prison or a drug-induced stupor.

But sometimes, she feels her cluster’s pain so deeply she doesn’t know how she can possibly be expected to go about her day. Their pain is her pain, after all, whether any of them want it to be that way or not. Will’s suffering and dependence will seep across countries and oceans and take up residence Kala’s bones instead of his, or sometimes in both of them at once. When this happens, it takes all of Kala’s strength to not cry and become so angry she doesn’t sleep; she wants to hunt relentlessly for a solution, one that she can apply  _ now  _ to fix things. She gets aggressive and daring, at least in her mind, as she dreams of what she’d do if she could confront BPO and demand they set Will free from Whisper’s grip. Kala isn’t a confrontational person— and maybe she should be— but her anger, as fierce as it is, dims to desperation and then discouragement when she stumbles over her words when confronted with Rajan. 

Kala isn’t brave enough to face her husband, let alone all the problems of the world. She could go on and on about what’s wrong with her, she could beat herself up over the inequalities that exist in her familial and cultural dynamics and how she’s contributed and exaggerated it in some way, shape, or form, but it’s too much to unpack, it always has been.

No matter what the subject is, she might feel more prepared for it if she had a decent sleep schedule.

Yesterday she found herself wide awake at four in the morning, caught in a cycle of over preparation. Her blood pulsed in her veins too quick for her to even consider resting; her body was filled with adrenaline that wasn’t her own, thoughts filled with Spanish hopes of approved superficiality from someone who’s affinity only equaled a paycheck. It’s Lito’s doing, as he’s trying to keep his image together after the scandal— if something as innocent as love can even be appropriately called that. He’s struggling with managers and his company and a lot of formal things right now, and although Kala judges his consistent need for his socks to be a specific brand and washed a specific way, she knows he’s just stressed. He wants to succeed, he wants to do well, and obviously, it matters to him what he does and where he ends up. Therefore, it matters to her too. 

Most mornings Kala can ground herself; she can separate her identity, recall what she did the night before and what she has to do later. She needs this routine to stay sane, because as much as she is a soul in San Francisco and Nairobi, she is also a woman with her own life to deal with in Mumbai, and she cannot forget that— even if sometimes she wants to.

Regardless of the chaos, one thing is a staple. Most mornings, the first emotion Kala feels comes from Germany, mirrored movements or matched heart rates from him,  _ her  _ Wolfgang. He’s not hers, of course— not really, not exactly— but the possessiveness plants itself into his name, into his being, on its own accord without her confirmation. 

He’s on her mind. He always is. 

She takes a series of deep breaths as she steadies herself, her hands draped loose on the terrace railing. Her wedding ring glints in the moonlight, impossible to ignore, but instead she stares down at the street and pretends as hard as she can that she can’t see the gleaming silver out of the corner of her eye.

Tonight, Mumbai is sleepy and warm and Kala can’t help but enjoy it when it’s like this. It’s never as quiet as it is right now, and the solitude is peaceful, like life has slowed down and is merely waiting for the day to come.

It’s a strange way to look at the world, and it’s a way that Kala still does, despite knowing that life never stops for anyone, anywhere. Her morning is someone else’s night, her dinner someone else’s breakfast, her heartbreak someone’s wedding day.  _ (Her wedding day, someone’s heartbreak.) _

She yawns, and she’s about to turn and head back to bed when a shudder runs through her body and a gasp leaves her mouth. The feeling comes without warning and a hand flies up to her lips instinctually to quiet herself, although she’s long past the point where she cares if Rajan wakes up or not. 

Another wave of the feeling hits her, similar to the one she’d woken up with, and she grips the railing, knuckles turning white for a brief moment until she suddenly finds that it’s familiar— she’s felt this before, and it’s nothing she should be afraid of. 

At least, logically, she shouldn’t be.

It’s a feeling she knows, not from her own life but from the others, and while it usually shocks her upon first recognition, she can ignore it. It’s usually faint, not enough to make a difference or even distract her from whatever she’s doing, but this time, it’s different.

It’s never like this, and that makes her stay where she is, frozen and unmoving, waiting for the next burst of adrenaline to flow through her veins. 

_ I’m so unprepared,  _ she thinks to herself briefly, but then she realizes she isn’t. She has this, and that’s more than other people have. 

Other virgins, that is.

As another ripple spreads through her lower abdomen, almost like a tickle but far more charged, it’s suddenly  _ very _ clear to Kala that she’s feeling the echo of Will and Riley together somewhere. The feeling is amplified, of course, because they’re physically in the same space and also both sensates within the same cluster, and it’s intense.

Kala shouldn’t be this bothered by their actions alone, she thinks to herself; maybe there’s more that’s happening with the others that’s making her focus on this specifically. She checks in briefly, only for a few seconds, with Lito and Sun and Capheus and Nomi, and they’re all fine, going about their day as normal as they can. As she stands in their spaces, nothing is different— she feels everything as intricately as before. She frowns and takes herself home as quickly as she came; her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her knees are so getting weak she needs to sit now or else she actually might fall. 

It’s embarrassing how affected she is when she doesn’t even know what’s happening. Of course, she doesn’t  _ need  _ to know what’s happening, it’s their own private business, but it’s not like she really has a choice to opt out of feeling the effects. She flushes and closes her eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass, unsure of how else to respond.

And then suddenly she’s beside Riley, who’s writhing and panting and arching her back and Kala can feel Will’s tongue between her thighs— between  _ Riley’s  _ thighs, that is— and she sees him look up at her with confidence and adoration and respect, and Kala is taken aback because it’s nothing like the movies she’s seen too many times, not in the slightest.

She’s experienced sex through Nomi and Lito and Wolfgang, and even Will and Riley in the past too, but it’s always been so distant, like their connection short circuited and crashed in that brief moment. Come to think of it, Kala may have cut the line between them, closing the door before it was really even open as she subconsciously decided she didn’t want to feel that. As wonderful as this connection between them is, they all deserve their privacy, especially when it comes to intimate moments.

But they quickly learned that wasn’t a choice they could always make, and right now, Kala can’t leave, no matter how hard she tries. 

She feels Riley’s hand around her own, or maybe around Will’s, but she can’t really tell; Riley seems to be unaware of Kala’s presence, too caught up in the motions of Will’s tongue between her thighs to care, but then she squeezes the hand of...whoever it is and she comes with a deep sigh before Kala even knows what’s happening. 

Dazed, Riley’s hand lands on the back of Kala’s neck, then her fingers run through Will’s hair. His lips press insistent against the apex of her thighs as she rides out her climax, and Kala reacts less physically but feels it all the same.

Riley laughs, the sound tinted with relief and happiness and exhaustion, and Will eases up against her body to kiss her, his fingers unmoving from where she still rides more of her high, and then in seconds, Kala is home again. 

Alone.

    “Oh my Ganesha,” she stammers, voice hushed out of habit rather than necessity. Rajan is, of course, still fast asleep. 

Guilt rises quick in Kala’s chest; she can’t imagine Riley or Will being too mad about this but she really doesn’t know how they’ll react, as they’ve never been in a situation nearly as compromising as this one. Besides, they’re not as unabashed in terms of intimacy as Nomi is, and even then sometimes her cheeks will flush pink, even as she smiles, when she sees Kala in the corner of the room, averting her gaze and leaving instantly. At least in those moments, Kala could step away. Now, she doesn’t have the slightest idea as to why she always ends up in these environments and why tonight, especially, she couldn’t leave. 

    “I know why,” Riley says softly, her hand brushing on Kala’s bare thigh, and Kala jumps in her skin just a little bit, surprised to see her. 

Riley’s wrapped in a blanket, one she quickly removes when the Indian heat surrounds her. Will’s shirt hangs loose off her shoulder, showcasing a stretch of bare skin, and a moment later he arrives behind her, tugging at the sleeve.

    “I was looking for this,” Will says playfully, and Riley grins back at him, affection obvious in her gaze.

    “Oh hey Kala, is everything okay?” he asks as soon as he notices her, and Kala instinctually leads them back to wherever they are. Iceland? England? The Netherlands? Kala can’t tell, and she isn’t supposed to be able to; they’re on the run, after all.

The reminder of their circumstances should make her less nervous to confront them about what she’s seen, but she still swallows hard and fidgets, staring at the spot on the bed where Will had laid beneath Riley’s legs. The memory feels burned into her mind, the ache between her legs still fierce, even now that Riley’s sated.

    “Yes, everything’s fine,” she starts. “It’s just...I didn’t mean to, but I…”

Riley interrupts her with a squeeze of her hand. “We know you were here,” she says, and her gaze is curious.

    “You do?”

Will stays quiet, letting Riley take the lead in coaxing Kala down from her worry, but he nods and shrugs too. 

    “We know by now that this connection takes us where we want to go,” Riley says. “Or...where we need to be.”

Kala scoffs. “I...I can’t think of any reason why I would need to interrupt you both, I wouldn’t want to do that and I was fast asleep before this, anyways.”

Will grimaces, but holds back a laugh anyways. “Sorry.”

Riley giggles, looking at him over her shoulder. Her eyes are playful, almost taunting, and Kala can feel the way she yearns for more from him already. It’s been hard for her— for both of them— as they dream of being together in person, only to almost lose each other once they got there. Nothing’s ever hurt Riley quite as much as it does to lull Will back to unconsciousness through unsafe drugs when she wants nothing more than to relish  _ finally  _ being together and to love him harder in every way he deserves. The intensity of her sorrow speaks volumes, especially considering all the tragedy Riley has endured in the past.

Kala chews on her bottom lip again as she thinks. Will’s hand rests on Riley’s shoulder as he moves to sit beside her, facing Kala. 

    “It’s not something to be ashamed of,” he says simply. “The first time  _ this _ happened,” he gestures to the three of them, “I was at the gym, working out with Diego and doing nothing out of the ordinary, and then suddenly I was making out with Lito.” They all crack a smile at that.  

    “It was the weirdest thing of my life,” Will admits, “because it was uncontrollable. It just happened, and there had to be a reason. There usually is, anyways.”

    “Your bisexual awakening?” Riley teases, nudging his arm with her elbow, and Will shrugs, accepting the idea. Kala feels a warmth grow in Riley’s chest; they’ve talked about this before, their openness to love, and while they don’t want anybody but each other, Riley is unashamed and honest about her past girlfriends, and Will, too, has admitted to having crushes on men— and certainly not  _ hating  _ the experience he had with Lito. 

Kala marvels at the easiness of their connection. Nomi and Amanita feel like soulmates, as do Lito and Hernando, but there’s something different between Will and Riley that feels like it transcends human experience— likely because it does. They feel like the two halves of the same whole, and Kala thinks she might know, at least a little bit, what that’s like.

    “I guess maybe there was a reason I was here,” Kala admits moments later, when the silence becomes too much for her to bear.

    “Aha,” Will hums, and Kala is quick to remind them that she didn’t mean to intrude.

_Krúttið mitt,_ don’t worry,” Riley affirms. Will smiles at her Icelandic; it tends to slip out whenever she’s passionate. “Take what you need from this experience, okay, Kala? Why do you think you ended up here with us?”

Kala doesn’t have to say it, and they don’t push her to. They know, anyways.

Finally, when she’s accepted it herself, her eyes lift to meet theirs. “So, what do I do? Oh, it was fortunate that Wolfgang has been asleep all this time…”

Will smiles at her admittance of his name. “Don’t hide it,” he tells her. “How you feel for him, don’t be afraid of it. Let yourself have what you want. You deserve that.”

Kala’s mouth twists at that, and Riley replies, immediately knowing what she’s thinking of — or rather,  _ who.  _

__ “Don’t think so far ahead. Just know that you deserve to be happy, we all want that for you. And Wolfgang...he wants you.”

    “He does,” Will affirms. And suddenly, it feels just that simple.

Kala makes up her mind, then and there. Later, that night, she’ll try with him. She’ll see where things go. They both deserve that chance— or at least they want it, and maybe that’s enough cause for a choice like this. Maybe they don’t need a cause at all. Maybe desire is enough to justify, especially when it’s as strong as this. When it can move the moon and change tides and stop Kala’s world just as quickly as it can change it, honest to god, it must be worth going after, at least once, at least in some capacity.

Kala leaves Will and Riley then, and a little while later Riley bows down to her knees before her love, taking him into her mouth as they start all over. Kala barely feels it this time. When they sleep later on, Kala stays awake. She doesn’t fall back asleep that morning, and she doesn’t sleep that night either because she’s finalized her choice, as much as she’ll ever be able to. She knows what she wants and when she goes to Wolfgang, oh, does he want her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I rewatched the scene in 2x10 when Kala asks Riley about her connection with Will now that they're together in person, and this idea just took off on its own. It's definitely a self-indulgent fic on my part since I love bold Kala, soft (bi!!) Blueski, and pining Kalagang, but I'm pretty proud of this piece too since I had so much fun writing it. If you enjoyed, please let me know in the comments or at my Tumblr @sweeterthankarma!


End file.
